Aragor Shaner
Is a demon and a part of the reccuring cast as well as a anatagonist but not a storyplot big one.He is portrayed by T.W. king Personality He is a half breed demon(opposite to zariel a half breed angel)He is manupalitve and cyncal and short tempered.He also likes to threaten enemies even in a presence of a stronger being ex.:When he said to an enemy who wouldn't agree with him to make a truce and do him a favor he said "we could go pay a visit to my birth place" birth place=hell to threaten that person and a very good interagator.He is the one who killed Sam's and Sean's mother and father. Powers and Abilities He is a half breed meaning he can be in his demon form while on the humanly plane without a host. *Demonic possesion:He can possese people and turn them into his hosts. *Super strength:He is stronger than any human. *Super Stamina and Regeneration:He never tires and can survive with out any thing.Any wound caused is healed instantly unless being made by demonic weapons. *Invulenrability: He can not be harmed by anything earthly. *Telekinesis:He can move thing with his mind. Weaknesses *Demon Trap:It will trap a demon in a glass cube and it will prevent it from using his powers. *Salt:It can harm demons and they can't cross a line of salt it can be put in shotgun rounds to knock demons back. * Holy Water:It's like acid to them and can penetrate their invulnerability *Iron:A demon can't touch it with out burning it's skin.So normal iron weapons can harm demons.High level demons are immune to this weakness. *Salto Autao:Holy water and salt put together can hurt demons twice the time salt and holy water can and it immobilizes them. *Napalm:Its made from fire which demons are born from it does very little damage and is more like being in a hot pol ratter than a killing tool. *Purified Blood:Blood of a person who cofessed her/his sins can hurt demons. *Angel Smite:An angel can kill a demon by touching him on the forehead.It will not work if the demon is two powerful. *Excorsism:It one of the most known and first ways to defeat a demon.It will send a demon back to hell.you have to recite this:"You croosed over for the last time go back to the infernal place where you came from the lord tells you will stay there for all ITERNITY" or "Gone gone the demon now stay there you shall back to hell" * More Powerful Demons:More powerful demons can kill lower level demons. *D.B.B(Demon Banishing Bomb):It will banish all demons in it's blast range back to hell. *Demon Cure:Can cure almost all demons with the eception of the very first created. *Holy Ground.Low level demons can't enter holy ground. *Holy weapons:Can kill them. *Coal Marks:If marked on a host no demon can use that person as a vessel. Myth weaknesses *Demon Slayer:Is the very first weapon against demons created by the first supernatural knower.It can kill every demon with a mere scratch.It has a demon trap sign carved into it its metal and coated in napalm in it is Salto autau by legen it can kill the first demon created. Category:Characters Category:Demons